


The Chase

by Itskindasick



Category: Lil Huddy - Fandom, Noah Schnapp - Fandom
Genre: Armpit Kink, Cum Fetish, Foot Fetish, M/M, Rimming, Spit Kink, Top Chase, bottom Noah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itskindasick/pseuds/Itskindasick
Summary: Chase is trying to help Noah out through a difficult time.
Relationships: Noah Schanpp/Chase Hudson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Chase Hudson lied in bed looking at the picture that broke the internet. Right there in white briefs was Noah Schnapp showing off his ass in the mirror. The picture itself was like magic. Chase couldn’t believe his eyes or the way the pic alone made him feel. Chase knew he was attracted to boys but he had always tried keeping it hidden. He had only ever kissed one boy but fucked a lot of girls. It helped keep the gay rumors at bay since his feminine body already raised questions. But there he was now, wanking it to Noah’s mirror pic cumming all over his hand. He brought up his hand and licked his load all off his fingers. He fell asleep dreaming of everything he could do with Noah

Noah, on the other hand, was mortified. His ass pic was circulating all over Twitter. He couldn’t believe what was happening. It was a good pic but it was meant to be private. Now the gay rumors would never stop. He knew that everyone was going to begin questioning his sexuality now and he did not know what to do. He was gay but he didn’t want anyone to know yet. He threw a pillow over his face and screamed. He had to do damage control since now the world knew he took ass pics. He focused on that the entire night before falling to sleep. 

Chase looked at his phone again in the morning. Noah’s ass greeted him as he opened his phone. Chase started thinking about the picture. Noah couldn’t be straight and taking these types of pictures. Chase started getting hard at the thought of Noah riding his cock. The way his tight hole would wrap around his cock. Before he knew it his hands were wrapped around his cock again. 

Chase moved his left hand up and down his abs. His right hand pumping his cock. He could almost feel Noah’s hole on his dick. He pinched his left nipple and closed his eyes. He imagined how Noah’s ass would slap on his cock. The way Noah could probably ride him like no other girl could. Chase would make sure to pound his deep and hard. He imagined putting Noah on his knees and hands ramming into him until Noah came without even being touched. He wanted Noah to moan like the cockwhore he was. He wanted Noah to realize he was Chase’s personal cocksleeve forever. 

His left hand left his nipples and went to his balls. He felt them up as he pumped his cock harder and harder. He wanted to bust in Noah’s hole more than anything in the world. He could feel his precum leak all over his hands and cock. Chase pretended it was wet from Noah’s hole. With a couple more pumps Chase emptied onto his hands once again letting it fall onto his pubes. He opened his eyes and looked at the mess he made. He smiled at how much he came but knew it would’ve been better in Noah’s tight hole. 

That’s when Chase came up with a plan. Him and Noah had talked before. They had exchanged a couple of messages and comments through tiktok. Maybe he could convince Noah to come over to his house. A way to “make him feel better” by Chase coming to his aid after what had happened last night. Without really thinking about it he found Noah’s number and texted a simple,

“Hey”


	2. Noah's morning

Noah opened his eyes but closed them again remembering everything that happened last night. He didn’t wanna open his phone to see all the comments. Noah didn’t know how he was going to explain everything or even if he should address it. It was obviously a leak but nobody cared about that. He wanted to disappear but knew he had to deal with it. He looked at his phone seeing all the notifications. He went through them all and saw most of the comments were more about the picture. Then there were the comments on him being gay which he expected since it was definitely a picture only a bottom would take. As he kept scrolling through the notifications he saw a text message from Chase or as he had him in his contacts lil huddy. He smiled at the simple text that was just “Hey” 

Noah had a crush on Chase ever since he saw him on tiktok. He was the perfect e-boy for Noah. The way he made videos, his style, everything about him was perfect. Noah always liked his videos, especially the ones where he was dancing. Noah didn’t know what to say. Maybe Chase had seen the pics and wanted to unfriend Noah now. Then again Noah thought about the alleged leaked nudes that had come out from Chase. 

He remembered how excited he was that day. His friend had texted him the alleged nudes and Noah basically jerked off to them the entire day. He pumped his cock until he was shooting blanks and then some. Noah had it saved in a specific folder so he could go back to it now and then. He had a huge thing for Chase since that day and started following him on all social media even interacting with him. 

Noah finally decided to text him back controlling his urge to pull out the pics and start jerking off. Noah texted “Hey” back waiting for Chase to respond. He wondered if he’d ever get a guy like Chase. He was so beautiful. His perfect facial features, his amazing body. Noah even loved Chase’s feet and pits so much he has them saved on his phone. 

Before Noah even realized it his hands were in his shorts wrapped around his cock. He gripped it thinking about Chase. His other hand went straight to his hole. Noah was so tight, he only ever stuck his finger in there and nothing else. He imagined what Chase’s cock would feel like going in him. How it would feel to worship his body with his tongue. Noah bet that Chase would taste amazing even after a good nice workout. Noah could lick the sweat off of his body before Chase would fuck him. The thoughts just fueled Noah’s pleasure as he felt his climax building up. He thought of Chase fucking him in every position but always cumming in him missionary so he could look at Chase’s face when he’d unload his seed into him. 

Noah thrusted into his hands and came hard. His cum even hit his face and the shirt he was wearing. He picked some up and licked his finger. He always loved how he tasted and could only imagine how Chase tasted. Speaking of Chase he had just responded. 

“Dude, I know you must be feeling like crap at the moment but you should come over. Do some tiktok dances with me” Noah read the message and blushed hard. He knew Chase must’ve seen the picture of his ass “I think I’m going to keep it low key honestly” Noah replied trying to be nonchalant. “Bro you’ll have to come out sooner or later out of that hole. Might as well do it by dancing” Noah laughed and thought that hanging out with someone would be fine. “Okay. When?” Noah sent

On the other side of the phone Chase was beaming. He got Noah right where he wanted him and now his plan could work. He texted Noah “I’ll send in an Uber in an hour?” And smiled when Noah replied with “I’ll get ready!”


	3. Dances and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase has a plan and Noah executes it perfectly.

Noah was excited. He quickly took off his clothes and ran into the shower. He was nervous since it would be his first time seeing Chase in person. Not only that but seeing him after his leaked picture. He was glad that Chase wasn’t making a big deal out of it and treating him like normal. As he turned off the shower he texted his mom that he would be going out for a bit. 

Noah put his best clothes on and made sure he looked good. Not only would he be face to face with a literal god but one of his biggest crush ever. Noah was ready with time to spare. As he waited for the car he thought about how great it would be to meet Chase in person. He heard the car pull up and texted Chase “The car just came I’ll be there in a bit :)” 

Chase smiled at the text from Noah. He was excited now that his plan was set in motion. Chase got his usual e-boy get up on. He put an oversized shirt on with the sleeves cut off and some grey sweats. He went to go look at himself in the mirror. He knew he was cocky but always loved how he looked. He haphazardly brushed his hair out as he waited for Noah to get there. The good thing is the house was empty and would be like that for a good while. This meant he could do whatever he wanted. He heard a knock on the door as he went downstairs. 

There he was Noah Schnapp looking beautiful as always Chase thought as he opened the door. “Hey dude” Chase went in for a hug and Noah gladly reciprocated. He smiled into the hug and said “Hey”. Chase smelled amazing, Noah thought. He didn’t smell like cologne but like what he imagined Chase would smell like. “It’s good to finally meet you,” Noah said shyly. Chase let him go “I know we’ve been stalking each other’s socials for a while now. Come in” Chase led Noah in. 

“Your house is amazing” Noah looked around at how organized and clean it looked. “It’s alright” Chase laughed “Well I can’t believe I finally have the star of Stranger Things in my house” Chase loved to tease Noah all the time because of that “Well I can’t believe I’m in the biggest tiktok star’s home” Noah laughed. 

Chase led him to the living room where he sat down and had Noah sit down next to him. “So what type of videos should we film today Noah?” Noah looked back at Chase “I don’t know. I’m just nervous to put anything out today” Chase didn’t want to meet Noah’s eyes since looking at them meant he’d think about his leaked picture “Dude like I told you it’s okay. It’ll make the haters even more mad trust” 

“Fine fine” Noah got up from the couch. “Well we could film dance videos since that’s your speciality” he laughed teasing Chase. Chase stuck his hands out so that Noah could help lift him. Noah grabbed his hands and pulled and Chase lifted almost toppling his small frame down. “You’re stronger than I expected,” Chase teased. 

The next hour they did a couple of routine tiktok dances and filmed a couple of videos. Chase couldn’t stop staring at Noah’s ass which was making it hard to concentrate. Noah didn’t even notice all the stolen glances since he thought Chase was as straight as they come. Chase’s lack of concentration ended up in leading him to bump into Noah’s ass with his crotch. 

Noah didn’t want to say anything so he ignored it but he felt Chase’s cock for sure. He knew Chase must not be wearing underwear and it turned him on a lot. Chase on the other hand was shocked he didn’t get a response. Maybe Noah wasn’t gay or maybe he wasn’t attracted to him. Chase decided to test his theory… “Let’s do this one dance I saw on tiktok” he explained the dance and Chase had to be in the back while Noah was in the front doing it. 

Chase moved behind Noah and started the dance with Noah in front. The phone was in front of them set on top of the table and Noah hit record. Chase continued the dance and in the middle of it pretended to trip grabbing on to Noah’s hips pushing him toward the table. Chase made sure Noah could feel his cock this time. Noah gasped as he felt Chase fall on him and felt himself blush as he felt Chase’s cock on him. He could feel his own cock start to grow being so close to Chase.

“Sorry” Chase laughed. “I lost my balance I guess” he said into Noah’s ear. Noah stayed frozen playing in his head what would happen if he kissed Chase. Screw it he thought. He turned around quickly and went for Chase’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is coming! I promise it’ll be good smut too!


	4. Getting ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase and Noah are not in it with each other

Before Chase could react Noah had pulled away and slunk out of the way. “I’m sorry” Noah practically screamed. He was so embarrassed at what he just did. He kissed Chase and Chase wasn’t even gay. As he tried to leave Chase grabbed Noah’s arm. As Noah turned around Chase brought him and kissed him again. 

Noah was surprised as he felt the electricity of the kiss. He let himself melt into the kiss. Feeling Chase’s soft lips with his own. Chase licked the bottom of Noah’s lip and Noah parted them. He let Chase’s tongue in feeling him explore his mouth. He let his own tongue play with Chase’s tongue trying to battle for dominance. Chase obviously won and Noah moaned into the kiss. 

After a while of making out Chase separated from Noah and they both caught their breath. Chase looked at Noah and his lips looked red and plump. The signs of an excellent make out session. Chase smiled at Noah “I’ve been waiting for you to that” Noah laughed “I didn’t know you wanted it or else I would’ve done that as soon as I walked in” Chase brought him in again kissing Noah’s neck and loved hearing the moans coming from Noah. He pressed into him letting Noah feel the hardness of his cock. 

Noah moaned “Chase please” as he felt his bulge make his jeans tighter and tighter. Chase stopped and asked “How far do you want to take this?” Noah looked at him with ecstasy in his eyes “All the way” as he started licking Chase’s neck and planting kisses all over. Chase grabbed Noah’s shirt and pulled it over his head exposing his smooth body. 

Chase planted kisses on Noah’s clavicle kissing each of them and licking them both. Noah grabbed onto Chase’s neck for stability. His knees were weak as pleasure overtook his senses. Chase’s tongue went down to Noah’s nipples as he bit them lightly hearing Noah yelp a bit. His tongue kept going down and licking around Noah’s naval and leaving marks all over his abs.

Chase unbuttoned Noah’s jeans and unzipped them letting them fall to the ground. He untied Noah’s shoes and had Noah step off of them taking his jeans off too. He stood up facing Noah’s entire body. “The picture didn’t do you justice” he smiled looking at every part of Noah’s body. Noah blushed “Shut up” he laughed. “You’re wearing too much clothes.” “So then fix it” Chase challenged. 

Noah took Chase’s shirt off. He could admire his body for hours. He took one of Chase’s hands and started kissing them. He kissed his smooth hand and fingers. He let Chase’s index finger into his mouth and he sucked on it. He played with it as if it was a dick and Chase moaned. He had never experienced pleasure from such a simple part of his body. Noah took the fingers out and kissed up his hands, licking and kissing Chases arm. 

Noah lifted up his arm showing Chase’s hairy pit. Chase stared wide eyed at Noah as Noah buried his face into Chase’s pits. He moaned at Noah licking and could feel him inhaling. He was glad he didn’t put deodorant on since he couldn’t imagine that that was a good taste. Noah was on cloud 9. He knew Chase would be surprised but he didn’t care. He licked up and down on Chase’s pits feeling the hairs on his tongue. He could smell the musk from them making his cock ache from being so hard. He switched to the other and did the same thing. “Fuck Noah. No one’s ever done that” Chase stuffed Noah’s face in deeper letting his own inhibitions lower. This made Noah go wild while Chase had a thought. 

Chase had always wanted his feet worshipped and wanted to worship someone else’s feet. He knew he could probably get away with doing it with Noah. He let go of Noah’s head and took Noah’s face off of his pits. Chase kissed Noah and he moaned as he could taste his pits on Noah’s lips. Noah moaned into the kiss as did Chase. Chase pulled away and looked at Noah “I want to try something” Noah looked back at Chase “Whatever you want” Chase picked Noah up and sat him on the couch.

He bent down to Noah’s socked feet and took them off. They had a slight smell to them that was turning Chase on. Noah wondered what Chase was doing and almost died when he saw Chase smell his socks. Chase inhaled deeply at the smell. It turned him on and his cock grew harder in his sweats. Noah couldn’t help but feel his own cock twitch at the sight and moaned as he felt Chase’s tongue on his soles. He could’ve cum right there from seeing Chase attack his feet with kisses and tongue.

Chase looked up at Noah as he put his big toe in his mouth. Sucking on it and licking it while touching Noah’s feet. They were so soft and smelled so good. He could do this for hours. He went to the other foot kissing up into Noah’s lightly hairy legs licking down. 

Noah moaned “Chase” as he felt so much pleasure. He wanted to try “My turn” as Chase let them go and they switched places. Noah bent down, taking Chase’s shoes off. His smell was stronger and it filled Noah’s nose. He smelled them as he thought that they smelled divine. He took Chase's socks off and smelled them too. He’d have to take them home now. He began slowly kissing Chase's feet, licking up and down. His feet were long and soft which only added to how godly Chase was. Noah was filled with ecstasy and his cock was leaking so much precum. Chase was too as he saw Noah expertly suck his toes and lick each one of them. 

Chase was getting ready to fuck Noah “Enough!” He stood up and stripped his sweats off showing his 7 inch hairy cut cock to Noah. Noah looked hungrily at Chase’s cock. “Lick it Noah. Go on do whatever you want.” Noah looked up at Chase as he grabbed it. Noah slapped it on his face and lips. He licked the underside of it leading to the head. He licked the piss slit to get all of Chase’s precum. It tasted amazing. It was salty but sweet all at the same time. 

This made Noah finally put the cock in his mouth. He tried going all the way but only made it three quarters. Chase moaned and it fueled Noah. He kept sucking Chase off letting him hit the back of his throat. He closed his eyes and forced his head all the way down until his nose touched Chase’s pubes. Chase had never felt such amazing pleasure. He grabbed Noah’s head and started fucking it. 

Chase could feel Noah gag on his cock which made him go faster. Noah loved the feeling of being used. Of being so slutty his face was getting fucked. Chase let go finally allowing Noah to breathe “Fuck” he heard Chase say from on top. “Your mouth is magical Noah.” Noah laughed and went for Chase’s balls licking them and putting them in his mouth. Chase couldn’t handle the pleasure and he moaned so loud. “Keep going” as he felt Noah wrap his hands around his cock and begin jerking him off. 

Chase felt his climax coming and stopped Noah “You’re gonna make me cum” he knew he could cum and bounce back quick but he wanted the first time in Noah’s ass even if it was with a condom. “Time to fuck your hole Noah” Noah gulped but was ready for it. “I’m ready”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it of course. Sexual chapters are so much fun to write and I am sorry to those who do not like feet or pits but I do lol. Noah is of course a whore like always because he loves dick lol.


	5. The Grand Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase fucks Noah senseless and Noah loves every minute.

Chase turned Noah around and put him on his hands and knees. He was exposing Noah’s ass. It was perfect. It was smooth and big especially for the size of Noah. It looked like one of the best asses Chase had ever seen. He touched Noah’s ass and moved it around feeling it up. Noah was moaning as no one's hands had ever felt him up like this. 

Chase spread Noah’s ass showing his tight hole. He had just a little bit of hair which turned Chase on. He went for the hole and licked a ring around Noah’s hole. Noah shuddered from the new feeling of Chase’s tongue. Chase took that as a good sign and licked again. This time pushing his face deeper into Noah. He began to lick and eat Noah out. Noah couldn’t take the pleasure and began whimpering and moaning. 

Noah whimpered “Chase” he couldn’t take the pleasure. It was super intense and he was loving every second of it. Chase smiled as he ate Noah out. Chase started to fuck Noah’s hole with his tongue going in and out. He was lightly spreading Noah’s hole open with it. Chase could feel the tightness of Noah’s hole and it turned him on. He finally got off of Noah’s hole and took his own fingers in his mouth. 

Chase swirled his fingers in his mouth making sure they were coated in spit. He brought his index finger around Noah’s hole and began pushing it in. Noah felt Chase going in and felt the pressure of his finger. He was glad that there was a lot of spit. He grimaced as he felt Chase’s finger go deeper and deeper. Noah moaned in pain “Fuck” he laughed as he felt the base of Chases hand. 

Chase pushed in and out with his finger while he kissed Noah’s ass. He left little kisses and bites all over Noah’s ass. He was claiming him with red marks all over his ass. He added another finger as he bit Noah. Noah yelped and moaned from the both sensations “Jesus, Chase you’re gonna kill me” 

Chase started spreading his fingers so he could open Noah’s hole a bit more. “You’re tight. I don’t wanna hurt you” Noah blushed knowing that it was still gonna hurt because Chase was huge. He could feel himself relaxing as Chase spread him open. Chase spit some more onto Noah’s hole and added a third finger. 

Noah groaned in pain but his cock was leaking precum like crazy. He was feeling both pleasure and pain from the actions Chase was doing. He could feel Chase go in and out of him with his fingers “I think you’re ready” Chase was behind kneeling now his dick lined up “Do it Chase. Fuck me” 

Chase started pushing in slowly. He felt the tightness of Noah’s hole around his cock. Chase moaned at the tightness wrapping around him. Noah shut his eyes and moaned, feeling himself getting fucked. He could feel every inch of Chase going in. “Are you okay?” Chase asked Noah “Yeah” Noah moaned “It’s painful but feels good” 

Chase was almost all the way inside. He couldn’t believe the pleasure he was feeling. He moaned as he reached the base of his cock. His pubes touching Noah’s hole. “I’m all the way in.” He moaned as he let Noah get comfortable. “Move” Noah demanded. He was ready for it all. Chase laughed at the demand but found it cute at the same time. 

Chase began to move in and out of Noah going faster and faster. Noah was a moaning mess as he felt Chase go in and out. Chase was moaning too as he pounded into Noah’s ass. He felt so much pleasure as he felt his balls clap against Noah. “You like that baby?” Noah whimpered “Yes'' as he felt Chase hit something inside of him. Chase immediately recognized what he had done. 

Chase had found Noah’s sweet spot. He started pounding deeper and deeper hitting it over and over. Noah couldn’t control the sounds coming out of him. Everything was electrified in his body as Chass abused his hole. “Oh my god Chase” was all that came out of his mouth. Chase was ready to flood Noah with cum but he thought of a better idea. 

Chase pulled out of Noah which caused Noah to look back at Chase “What?” Chase didn’t answer Noah but instead picked Noah up and kissed him. He kissed him as he laid him on the floor. “I want to see you cum.” Chase whispered into Noah’s ear. Chase kissed Noah more as he lined up his cock to Noah’s hole again pushing in faster this time. 

Noah moaned into the kiss. This was the hottest thing he’d ever heard and experienced. He could feel the thrust better now as he felt Chase on top of him. Chase felt even more pleasure like this feeling like he could go deeper into Noah like this. He went faster and faster and Noah started whimpering again. “I’m gonna cum Chase” “Cum for me baby.” That’s all that Noah needed to hear as he came in between him and Chase. His load covering both of their stomachs as he moaned one last time. 

Noah cumming caused his hole to tighten around Chase’s cock. Chase moaned at the tightness and finally came inside of Noah’s hole. His cum kept coming and coming flooding Noah. “God” was all that came out. Noah could feel each spurt of cum inside him giving him extra pleasure. Chase Hudson had cum in him and it felt amazing. Chase didn’t wanna pull out of Noah as he laid there with him. He looked at Noah and kissed him. Noah kissed him back. This was one of their lighter and more romantic kisses. 

Chase finally pulled out and Noah felt the vacancy left by Chase. “That was amazing,” he laughed. “It was Noah. You were amazing” Chase laid next to Noah and Noah scooted into Chase. Chase saw Noah closing his eyes “I hope you’re not completely done. I’m still not done with you” Noah laughed “I’m not done, I’m resting” Chase kissed Noah “We have the rest of the night and more. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the story was good. I definitely liked writing it and felt Noah and chase would make the cutest couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it. Definitely gonna be multiple chapters.


End file.
